Susumu Kurobe
is a Japanese actor in the Ultra series and more of Tsuburaya's movies whom mostly known for his role as Shin Hayata in the Ultraman and later the titular character himself, succeeding Bin Furuya. His real name is . His stage name is derived from his birthplace. Personal Life His eldest daughter, Takami Yoshimoto was known for her role as Rena Yanase in Ultraman Tiga. He became a grandfather for the first time in 2011, when his daughter Takami Yoshimoto gave birth to her son. Roles Series *''Ultra Q'' - Shigeo Kimura (Episode 8) *''Ultraman'' - Shin Hayata *''Return of Ultraman'' - Shin Hayata *''Ultraman Taro'' - Shin Hayata *''Ultraman Leo'' - Shinji Okuma *''Kamen Rider Black'' - Hideomi Kuromatsu *''Ultraman Nice'' - Ikemazu Yumeboshi *''Ultraman Max'' - Chief Kenzo Tomioka *''Ultraman Mebius'' - Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Voice) Movies * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster - Assassin * Son of Godzilla - Meteorological observation aircraft captain * Destroy All Monsters - Shin Kuroiwa * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah - Flight Chief * Godzilla vs. Mothra - Flight Chief * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus - Maritime Self-Defense Force Executive *''Ultraman Zearth'' - Unnamed guard *''Revive! Ultraman'' - Shin Hayata (stock footage/voice) *''Ultraman Zearth 2: Superhuman Big Battle - Light and Shadow'' - Unnamed civilian *''Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact'' - Unnamed police officer *''Ultraman Mebius & the Ultra Brothers'' - Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Voice) *''Great Decisive Battle! The Super 8 Ultra Brothers'' - Alternate Shin Hayata/Ultraman (Voice) *''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie'' - Shin Hayata/Ultraman (voice) *''Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire'' - Ultraman (Voice) *''Ultraman Saga'' - Shin Hayata/Ultraman (voice) Original Videos *''Heisei Ultraseven 1994 TV Special: Solar Energy Strategy '' - Himself *''Ultraman Mebius Gaiden: Ghost Rebirth'' - Ultraman (voice) *''Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar'' - Ultraman (voice) Gallery Mqdefault.jpg 6777_623729991080196_560273325271993382_n.jpg|Susumu Kurobe acting rising the Beta Capsule with his friends representing each of their role as human hosts of Ultramen. 50 Years....jpeg 11008206 475592502588257 1366179789 n.jpg Shunji, Takuya, Susume and Kohji in their kousen stance.jpg Ultraman_and_Ichigo.jpg|Susumu Kurobe holding hands with Hiroshi Fujioka next to the statues of their respective henshin forms. vlcsnap-2019-04-28-00h49m10s520.jpg|Kurobe as Older Hayata is contacted by Ultraman vlcsnap-2019-04-28-00h47m36s882.jpg|Kurobe as Older Hayata in Class A uniform vlcsnap-2019-04-28-00h48m03s142.jpg|Kurobe as Older Hayata paying respects to the departed, specifically his captain Trivia *In an interview with Susumu Kurobe during 2013, he stated that: **There were actually no auditions for Shin Hayata, he got the role due to Toho and Tsuburaya Productions's wish. **The decision for Hayata and Fuji to become a married couple in the Super 8 Ultra Brothers is a "bad idea", telling that his wife turned envious because of it, although both him and Hiroko Sakurai (Fuji's actor) does constantly tell each others that their characters aren't meant to be together. **His favorite Ultraman is Ultraman Zero. **His favorite Ultra Kaiju are Pigmon and Woo. External Links *Susumu Kurobe on Wikipedia *Susumu Kurobe on Japan Wikipedia *Susumu Kurobe on Art promotion profile *Susumu Kurobe on Jumbo! AFRICA *Susumu Kurobe on Japan Movie Database Category:Ultraman Category:Ultraman Max Category:Actors Category:Actors who appeared in Metal Heroes Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Voice Actors Category:Male Actors Category:Real Life People Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai Category:Ultraman Mebius